


As You Wish

by Sombraline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombraline/pseuds/Sombraline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ avait été toute sa vie entouré de suffisamment de gardes de corps pour ne plus leur prêter attention. Lorsqu'un petit blond asthmatique vint prendre la relève pour le protéger, cependant, il aurait été difficile de ne pas lui prêter attention du tout. D'autant que Steve, puisque c'était son nom, avait l'étrange caractéristique de vouloir être là... Crossover prétexte au fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est un crossover bien plus long que prévu entre Captain America et Political Animals, écrite au départ par besoin de fluff après tout le mal que les deux fandoms avaient fait à mon petit coeur (et à celui d'innombrables victimes, comprenant ma chérie aussi)
> 
> Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne connaissent pas Political Animals, l'histoire devrait être compréhensible malgré tout, si vous considérez simplement qu'il s'agit d'un AU. Political Animals, donc, est une petite série annulée bien trop tôt, dans laquelle Sebastian Stan (aussi connu pour jouer Bucky, donc) joue le fils homosexuel, Thomas, ou TJ, d'un ex-président et d'une future présidente des États-Unis. Sa famille est loin d'être un milieu idéal, et sa vie amoureuse est loin d'être entièrement rose elle aussi. Après une overdose et une tentative de suicide, son futur était un peu incertain lorsque la série se termina.
> 
> Forcément, j'ai donc décidé de le pousser dans les bras d'un gentil petit blond qui saurait faire son bonheur.
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
>  
> 
> (Hey: Le titre est tiré de Princess Bride, Princesse Bouton d'Or, un film que je vous recommande vivement si vous ne l'avez jamais vu)

As You Wish

ou

Ce qui serait tout à fait indubitablement et très certainement arrivé dans la saison deux de Political Animals si la série avait été renouvelée, d'abord, non mais

Il avait rencontré l'amour de sa vie dans la période où il s'y était le moins attendu. Les choses allaient de mal en pire tout autour de lui, à l'époque; la séparation d'Anne et de Douglas, le chaos politique qui avait une fois de plus ébranlé toute la fragile structure de leur pitoyable famille, le tout largement appuyé par la culpabilité que tous faisaient peser sur ses épaules, consciemment ou non, pour sa deuxième mort ratée... Non, Thomas n'avait pas été dans une période où il attendait quelque événement positif que ce soit, et certainement pas une rencontre comme celle qu'il fit. Rétrospectivement, il admettrait que le moment en avait été d'autant plus parfait pour rencontrer Steve.

Il s'agissait d'une énième visite à la Maison Blanche où toute la famille était convoquée. La possibilité que le président ait été tué dans un acte terroriste était encore considérée comme suffisamment probable pour rendre obligatoire la présence de gardes du corps autour de tous les autres membres un tant soit peu important du gouvernement, et de leur famille proche. Autant dire que les fils d'un président et d'une présidente potentielle n'avaient plus la liberté de passer dix minutes seuls sans qu'un grand costaud en complet noir ne surgisse par la porte en menaçant la pièce de son revolver et lui ordonner de se coucher.

Il pouvait apprécier le fait de n'avoir absolument aucune chance de s'éclipser pour faire des achats qu'il regretterait, certes -il ne pouvait même pas aller à la salle de bain sans être accompagné-, mais être entouré en tout temps de gardes du corps qui avaient mangé leur sens de l'humour avant d'entrer dans le métier devenait rapidement lassant.

Dans le salon de la maison présidentielle, pendant que sa mère et son frère argumentaient une fois de plus avec le vice-président le plus incompétent de l'histoire des États-Unis, il était avachi sur le canapé en regardant avec lassitude le plafond. Il envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement de lancer un objet scintillant d'un côté pour attirer l'attention des gardes du corps et fuir dans la direction opposée, ou à tout le moins de leur suggérer de tourner le dos pour qu'il puisse s'amuser un rien lui-même, juste pour voir comment ils réagiraient, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit un peu avant seize heures (heure du changement de quart), provoquant un soupir soulagé chez son garde (eh, oh, il ne l'obligeait pas à rester là, debout, dans un coin, à le fixer, non plus) qui s'interrompit brusquement.

-C'est une blague?

Il baissa le nez, curieux, et puis le baissa un peu plus bas après un moment.

Il y avait de quoi se poser la question, oui. Le type qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce faisait aisément une tête de moins que celui qu'il venait (pas sérieusement, si?) remplacer, et Thomas était à peu près certain que le complet qu'il portait avait dû être acheté dans la section des pré-adolescents, vu l'absence de muscles visibles du minuscule blond qui regardait le premier garde avec un air insulté.

-Non, sérieusement, insistait celui-ci, l'air plus perplexe que moqueur. Je pensais que Harvey venait me remplacer. Tu fais quoi, Grant?

-Harvey a attrapé un rhume. Je te remplace.

-...Et Rick?

-Sa voiture est brisée, il n'a pas pu venir. Tu peux y aller.

-Diane?

-En vacances en Californie. Je vais m'occuper du fils de Mme Barrish.

-...Grant, retourne au bureau, ils ont dû se tromper. Je vais rester avec lui, dis-leur de contacter Elson-

-Elson est en garde permanente sur la maison du vice-président. Je gère, je te dis, tu peux y aller.

-...Je me suis engagé pour assurer la sécurité de ces gens... Je peux pas te laisser avec lui avec ma conscience professionnelle. Je peux pas. Tu pourrais pas le plaquer au sol en cas de danger, tu t'assommerais sur sa cage thoracique.

-...'Il' est dans la pièce, dites...

Perplexe, il observa les deux hommes se tourner vers lui avec un air de surprise. Pas tout à fait inattendu, il était habitué à ce que les hommes en costume oublient qu'il était un être vivant plus qu'une charge à protéger. En revanche, l'air obstiné du gringalet et la moue franchement concernée de son garde précédent étaient définitivement nouveau. Les deux hommes parurent incapables de répondre un bref instant, puis le maigrichon hocha la tête, sa moue sérieuse.

-Tout va bien, Mr. Hammond, assura-t-il, jetant un regard en coin à son collègue. Je m'en occupe, je te dis, poursuivit-il, marmonnant. Je suis aussi qualifié que toi ou les autres.

-Grant...

-Thompson, intervint Thomas, faisant une fois de plus se figer légèrement le garde dans son expression désespérée. Je ne suis pas en danger de mort, vous pouvez y aller.

Le regard que lui jeta son garde du corps semblait hautement douter de ce fait, mais il finit par hocher la tête très légèrement et tourner les talons, sur un coup d'?il incertain au nommé Grant. Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière lui, l'air soulagé, et se posta alors devant celle-ci, les mains croisées devant lui dans une posture régulière. Thomas le fixa un moment, le sourcil haussé dans un mélange de perplexité et d'amusement.

-...Je te connais pas, toi...

-Agent Steve Grant, monsieur Hammond, déclina immédiatement le garde.

Le ton solennel et définitif le fit cligner des yeux. Eh beh?

-T'es nouveau, toi... Tu sors de ton entraînement, ou bien? Questionna-t-il d'un ton léger, s'allongeant de nouveau dans le canapé sans quitter le blond des yeux.

-Je peux vous assurer que j'ai terminé ma formation il y a plusieurs mois, monsieur. L'opportunité d'être utile à votre famille ne s'est pas présentée jusqu'ici, cependant.

Thomas voulait bien le croire, oui. S'il avait dû confier la sécurité de quelque chose de précieux à quelqu'un, il aurait probablement arrêté son choix sur un individu d'un gabarit un peu plus conséquent. Il semblait improbable qu'une veste pare-balles ait jamais été faite pour quelqu'un de si petit. Le plus étonnant était qu'il avait l'air de vouloir être là...

-...Et vous faites quoi dans ce métier, par curiosité, Steve?

Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une tradition familiale par chez lui? Voilà qui aurait justifié sa présence improbable dans le domaine. Mais l'agent secoua la tête, le menton toujours levé avec dignité, toujours en évitant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Eh beh.

-Je suis entré au FBI pour essayer d'obtenir ce genre de poste dès la fin de mes études, monsieur.

-Études en quoi?

-Technique policière, principalement, monsieur.

-Et à part ça?

-...Arts plastiques.

Sacré combo, avait songé Thomas, amusé. Il n'en avait toutefois pas pensé grand-chose, interrompus qu'ils avaient été par la sortie d'Élaine du bureau du président, un Doug clairement exaspéré la suivant en tentant de la raisonner. Thomas roula des yeux, las, mais se tira hors du divan pour les suivre docilement, résigné à se traîner les pieds derrière le reste de sa famille depuis des années. Steve fit immédiatement un pas de côté pour libérer l'accès à la porte, avant de passer derrière Thomas, regardant autour de lui comme s'il redoutait de devoir le protéger du deuxième garde qui venait de les rejoindre.

La soirée avait été longue, après ça. Très longue. Un énième débat sur la candidature, ou pas, d'Élaine à la présidence, les échanges de plus en plus venimeux entre son père et sa mère, entre Doug et leur grand-mère, et vraiment, la présence des gardes du corps qui écoutaient sans mot dire les insultes qui volaient dans la pièce ne faisait rien pour rendre le tout moins désagréable. Thomas s'était progressivement avachi dans le canapé de cuir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, peu tenté de participer aux échanges.

-Toi, mon garçon, après avoir vendu ta mère à une journaliste parce qu'elle avait de beaux seins, tu n'as pas à la critiquer sur ce qu'elle a dit à la presse!

-Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que je me tenais en compagnie d'un modèle de vertus et de fidélité. Comment s'appelle la dernière de tes conquêtes qui est passé à Saturday Night Live, déjà?

-Ne me blâme pas pour ton irresponsabilité, Douglas!

Pas qu'il avait quoi que ce soit à ajouter, par ailleurs.

-Le vice-président menace de te poursuivre en justice pour l'avoir frappé, ne me parle pas d'irresponsabilité. Mes erreurs ne vont pas faire la première page du New York Times demain si on ne les en empêche pas!

-Ah, c'est vrai que l'annulation de ton mariage, elle, n'a embarrassé personne.

-Maman, s'il te plait- Douglas a raison, Bud. La priorité est d'empêcher Collier de faire plus de bêtises que nous ne pouvons en gérer. S'il lance une poursuite contre toi, le scandale...

Thomas ferma les yeux, las, laissant les voix se mêler dans une incohérente tempête d'anxiété et de colère. Son opinion sur les problèmes 'sérieux' de la famille (tousse, tousse, du gouvernement) ne valait pas la peine d'être entendue, il en était conscient (et peu concerné par ce fait), et qu'aurait-il pu vouloir ajouter d'autre? Demander à aller à sa boîte? Ben tiens. Faire remarquer aux autres qu'il y avait exactement un mois depuis l'ouverture et son overdose? Il imaginait déjà le blanc qui suivrait. Dire ce qu'il pensait sur les échanges de plus en plus vifs du petit groupe? Rajouter de l'huile sur le feu n'améliorerait pas les choses, et au rythme où le débat avançait, ils y seraient probablement encore lorsque sa mère se changerait pour aller retrouver un président étranger ou un monarque quelconque.

Il se tira hors du canapé, jetant un coup d'?il au dos tourné de sa mère et à la posture tendue de son frère, avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'était pas sûr d'à quand remontait son dernier repas, mais il n'avait pas faim. Un énième symptôme du manque de substances dans son organisme, songea-t-il, se demandant vaguement quoi boire pour passer aussi longtemps que possible dans la pièce vide. Il envisageait un simple verre d'eau quand il se retourna à demi en réalisant qu'il avait été suivi.

Il cligna des yeux sans comprendre, puis baissa le nez, et émit un petit 'oh'.

-Steve, salua-t-il. Un truc à boire?

-...Je veux bien, monsieur.

Il eut un petit rire, secouant la tête, et ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir la carafe d'eau que quelqu'un d'autre avait mise à refroidir pour eux. Il remplit deux verres et en tendit un au garde du corps, vaguement soulagé de voir qu'il était capable d'en soutenir le poids.

-Appelle-moi TJ, tout le monde le fait. Garde les 'monsieur' pour Douglas, il aime ça.

À une époque, il avait été amusé de voir son frère bomber le torse d'un air important lorsque, pour la première fois, il avait été Monsieur Hammond et non 'petit' ou 'gamin'. Des années et des années plus tôt, bien sûr, lorsque Doug et lui étaient encore des jumeaux et avaient encore quoi que ce soit à partager.

-Bien, mons- ...TJ.

Thomas eut un petit rire, se laissant tomber dans un siège de l'îlot de la cuisine. Steve l'imita, l'air un peu hésitant.

-N'aie pas l'air si gêné, renifla Thomas, amusé malgré lui. De nous deux, c'est toi qui assistes à mon lavage de linge sale familial. Vous êtes entraînés à garder votre sérieux quand deux présidents se disputent, ou bien c'était juste trop embarrassant pour intervenir?

-Les affaires personnelles de nos clients ne nous concernent pas, répondit Steve avec un petit haussement d'épaule hésitant. Nous ne sommes là que pour assurer leur sécurité.

-Mouais. Bon, t'as parlé d'arts, tout à l'heure. T'étais en quoi?

Autant essayer de chercher une distraction. Peut-être pourraient-ils s'entendre, si le petit blond avait un intérêt pour la musique? Mais il fut rapidement contrarié dans ses espoirs.

-Dessin. J'ai étudié une petite année à Brooklyn. J'avais raté les tests de qualifications pour être policier la première fois, mais je les ai eus ensuite.

-...Tu dessines encore?

-Un peu, monsieur. J'ai pas mal de temps libre. Je, euh. Je tends à rester en renforts. Au cas où.

Surprenant. Thomas eut un sourire.

-TJ.

-...TJ.

-Je fais du piano, moi. Jamais été doué pour le dessin, remarque.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Euh -enfin-

Cette fois, Thomas eut un rictus franchement amusé au coin des lèvres. Il décida d'épargner quelques souffrances à l'apprenti-garde du corps. Celui-ci était agréable à avoir près de lui, notamment parce qu'il n'était pas encore très doué à son boulot. Il était dédié à ce qu'il faisait, c'était évident, mais il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être auprès de cibles à protéger. Il était mignon, tiens.

-Si ça te dit, tu m'enverras quelques dessins la prochaine fois que tu viendras me protéger.

Il n'était pas le plus grand fan d'arts visuels qui soit, mais il savait reconnaître une jolie chose quand il en voyait une. Et la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son club, la seule et unique fois, il s'était dit qu'il manquait de décoration. Il pourrait au passage encourager un peu le petit blond. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, puis sourit. Thomas, amusé, vida son verre d'eau en gobant au passage une pilule verte que lui avait donné le médecin familial, pour aider à réduire les effets de manque.

-Je vais dormir, ils vont argumenter toute la nuit. Empêche-les de me réveiller s'ils finissent par se demander où je suis, tu veux? À moins que tu veuilles te joindre à moi, hein, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'?il seulement à demi sarcastique, prenant la direction des escaliers.

Il doutait fort que son offre soit prise au sérieux, mais au final, il n'avait partagé son lit avec personne en plus d'un mois, et l'ennui commençait à se faire sentir de ce côté-là. Il attrapa deux somnifères sur sa table de nuits pour arriver à fermer l'?il, et se glissa sous les draps sans particulièrement avoir hâte au lendemain. Un drame aurait été évité ou aurait eu lieu; qu'importe, la situation n'en serait pas plus calme ou agitée dans la maison, et lui n'aurait pas davantage à faire.

Il ne revit pas Steve avant trois jours; à la place, Thompson reprit son poste habituel en le surveillant pendant toutes ses heures éveillées. Ce ne fut que lorsque Thomas demanda à avoir des nouvelles de Steve Grant que celui-ci réapparut. Ce n'était pas que Thompson était particulièrement désagréable, mais, précisément, il n'était pas particulièrement quoi que ce fût. S'il était écrit dans ses directives qu'il ne devait pas se mêler de la vie de ses clients, il prenait la question très au sérieux, manifestement, au point de prétendre ne pas entendre lorsque Thomas lui parlait. Steve refit son apparition un après-midi où il était seul chez ses parents, et avait passé la journée à écouter la télévision en évitant les chaînes de nouvelles.

-Hey, le salua-t-il avec un petit sourire, levant une main pour tapoter ensuite le canapé à côté de lui. Thompson a fait sa ronde avant de partir, pas de tueur fou planqué dans un placard. Tu me rejoins? Je cherche un film à écouter.

-...Si vous voulez appeler vos amis, je peux vous laisser avec eux, monsieur, offrit le blond avec une moue. Je devrais les fouiller à l'entrée, mais...

-Laisse tomber, j'ai pas d'amis, Steve. Allez, je suis pas si pénible et tu es payé pour ça, donne-moi une idée de film ou occupe-moi.

-Je... N'ai pas vraiment d'idées...

Thomas soupira, se rappuyant contre les coussins du canapé avec une moue lasse aux lèvres. Voilà qui était plus pitoyable qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Soit, soit, songea-t-il, attrapant la télécommande sur la table de la cuisine pour changer de chaînes. Infopublicités. Dessin animé pour enfants. Télé-réalité. Scandale de drogue de l'une des participantes, blonde avec des seins qui auraient probablement fait perdre son anglais à son père. Il retourna aux émissions pour enfant, tendant le bras au-dessus de sa tête pour attraper les pilules contre les symptômes de manque qu'il commençait à ressentir de nouveau. Steve demeurait silencieux. L'amener ici avait peut-être été une mauvaise idée.

-En fait, lança le garde, juste comme Thomas envisageait de se redresser et d'aller chercher quelque chose à boire pour s'occuper, je ne sais pas si ça peut vous intéresser, monsieur, mais j'ai commencé à écouter un film hier soir que je n'ai pas fini. Sacré Graal, c'est de l'humour britannique-

-Je connais, coupa Thomas, levant le nez avec un rien de surprise, puis un sourire. Tu le trouve sur Netflix et je vais chercher du pop-corn?

Ils passèrent ainsi les deux heures suivantes devant la télévision, un peu mal à l'aise d'abord, puis de plus en plus amusés par le film et confortables à laisser leur rire passer devant l'autre. Steve avait un rire assez mignon, une fois détendu, observa Thomas, se demandant vaguement s'il arriverait à chasser le professionnalisme de l'autre pour l'attirer à l'étage et découvrir quels autres sons il pourrait obtenir de lui. Pour l'heure, toutefois, il fut content de voir le garde conserver un large sourire une fois le film terminé, l'air moins sérieux qu'avant.

-J'adore ce film, marmonna-t-il, récupérant les trois derniers grains de pop-corn au fond du bol avec un petit rire. Leur meilleur, sérieusement. Princess Bride, tiens, tu connais? Voyons voir...

Il ne parvint pas à trouver le film en question, malgré ses efforts de recherche. Avec une moue, il avait donc offert à Steve de revenir le lendemain; qu'entretemps, il se serait arrangé pour aller chercher une copie physique du film. Le garde ne protesta aucunement, son adorable sourire demeurant au coin de ses lèvres.

Oui, vraiment, Thomas n'aurait rien contre les découvrir de plus près, ces lèvres, éventuellement, décida-t-il.

Steve repartit chez lui en après-midi, après qu'ils aient discuté cinéma et musique pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce qu'un vieux garde du nom de Hopkins ne vienne relever le petit garde du corps, paraissant soulagé de voir les deux jeunes hommes vivants. Thomas jeta un regard un peu de travers au plus vieil agent après que la porte se soit refermée sur un blond un peu renfrogné par l'attitude de son remplaçant.

-C'est cool de voir que vous m'avez envoyé quelqu'un à qui vous faites confiance, hein, lança-t-il en récupérant un verre d'eau et deux cachets dans la cuisine. Relaxez-vous un peu. Si quelqu'un veut tuer un fils de mon père, ils viseront Doug.

Devant le silence professionnel qui lui répondit, il eut un sourire en coin en avalant les pilules, les yeux rivés sur Hopkins.

-Et en attendant, Steve a un peu de conversation, lui.

-Avec un sens des priorités pareil, en effet, personne ne perdra de temps à essayer de vous tuer.

Thomas eut un petit rire désabusé, finissant son verre d'eau en deux gorgées avant de prendre la direction du salon et du piano qui s'y trouvait toujours. En s'installant au clavier, il feuilleta les partitions qu'il y avait abandonnées la dernière fois qu'il avait joué. Steve Grant n'avait aucune connaissance de la moitié des auteurs classiques qu'il avait tenté de mentionner devant lui. Il l'avait perdu à Beethoven, qu'il avait dit, avant de se défendre en déclarant que son truc à lui, c'était plutôt les années vingt et trente.

Pensivement, il fit passer les titres des pièces, jouant quelques notes de-ci de-là pour les goûter du bout des doigts. Il entendit Hopkins soupirer à quelques reprises, clairement agacé par ses exercices, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et aille s'installer devant la télévision, dans la pièce d'à-côté. Sans s'en préoccuper outre mesure, Thomas passa l'après-midi sur le banc du piano, à choisir des compositions ou d'autres qu'il aimerait faire découvrir au garde du corps rachitique; et il y mit plus d'enthousiasme qu'à n'importe quoi en plusieurs longs mois.

Steve revint le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et le jour d'après. Elaine et Douglas revenaient à peine à la maison avec assez de régularité pour dormir de temps à autres, et Thomas et Steve étaient donc presque toujours seuls. Steve se montra un bon appréciateur de musique classique, écoutant avec intérêt ce que Thomas lui présenta. Il gardait toutefois entre eux une certaine distance qui, sans être de la timidité, résultait clairement, aux yeux de Thomas, de son hésitation à transgresser les règles de son travail -quelque chose qu'il trouvait à vrai dire plutôt mignon. Steve était dédié à son travail avec une grande détermination, comme lorsqu'il arrivait à la maison et refusait de s'installer avec Thomas dans le salon avant d'avoir de lui-même fait le tour de la maison pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls et qu'aucun terroriste ne se cachait dans le système de ventilation. Thomas se garda bien de lui demander ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire le cas échéant, ne tenant pas à insulter le petit blond en insistant sur son absence probable de capacités physiques. Patiemment, il l'attendait en grignotant quelques grains de pop-corn et en lançant le DVD du jour, attendant que le garde du corps le rejoigne pour s'allonger paresseusement dans le canapé et appuyer sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il l'embrassa pour la première fois alors qu'ils venaient de terminer d'écouter un film d'action. Il avait trouvé l'?uvre assez quelconque, blasé depuis longtemps des histoires de complots politiques menaçant la vie d'un président pour être particulièrement fasciné par le sauvetage in extremis de celui-ci dans le geste héroïque d'un grand macho musclé défendant sa patrie. Steve, toutefois, avait paru assez fasciné par le film, et Thomas s'était surpris à le regarder avec plus d'intérêt que le gigantesque écran de télévision.

Le regard passionné du blond, la légère crispation dans sa mâchoire dès lors que l'action reprenait et que Rambo (ainsi Thomas avait-il amicalement surnommé le protagoniste du film, trop peu charismatique pour qu'il se rappelle de sa véritable identité) tentait une action téméraire pour sauver la patrie des infâmes terroristes qui menaçaient les États-Unis d'Amérique; tout dans cette attitude fascinée était absolument adorable aux yeux de Thomas. À la toute fin du film, alors que Rambo refusait généreusement une récompense pour services rendus à la patrie, il y avait eu une petite étincelle dans les yeux de Steve, un rien de sourire ému sur ses lèvres fines, et Thomas n'avait pu se retenir, attrapant le soldat par le devant de son T-shirt pour l'attirer à lui et embrasser ce sourire, le goûter contre ses propres lèvres.

Steve était demeuré figé sur place quelques instants, les joues rosies de surprise, avant de paraître rassembler beaucoup de son courage pour jeter un coup d'?il autour d'eux, puis de lui rendre son baiser, avec une adresse assez étonnante. Quand ils se séparèrent, Thomas sourit et lui caressa gentiment la joue avant de pointer le haut des escaliers.

-On monte à ma chambre? Offrit-il, amusé.

-...E-est-ce que vous êtes sûr? Je ne suis pas exactement- nous ne sommes pas vraiment de la même... classe, bafouilla Steve avec une hésitation touchante.

-Crois-moi, tu es pas mal plus haut que moi sur l'échelle sociale, ces jours-ci, rétorqua Thomas avec un sourire. Ça te tente, non? Alors où est le mal?

Steve n'avait absolument pas le talent au lit qu'il avait pour embrasser, découvrit Thomas durant la fin de l'après-midi. Il ne s'en formalisa pas particulièrement, satisfait, tout simplement, par la présence enivrante du joli blond dans ses bras et sa proximité qui le faisait se sentir plus vivant que quoi que ce soit ne l'avait fait depuis sa dernière ligne -et son overdose. Leur étreinte achevée, Steve lui demanda s'il avait des regrets en le voyant se lever pour aller prendre ses médicaments. Souriant, il se pencha pour embrasser son garde du corps avec douceur.

-On remet ça? Mon père va pas tarder, mais tu reviens demain, non?

Steve revint le lendemain. Ils remirent définitivement ça.

C'était devenu une routine, à présent. Steve venait le voir presque tous les jours, et Thomas s'assurait que le blond soit bien son garde du corps officiel, payé comme tel, et surtout, laissé seul avec lui la plupart du temps. Ils écoutaient toujours des films ensembles, jouaient aux vieux jeux vidéo de Douglas, mais désormais, il suffisait d'un coup d'?il de la part d'un d'entre eux vers les escaliers pour qu'il se retrouve sur son lit, incapable de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre qu'à son plaisir et à celui de Steve, le monde autour de lui entièrement oublié et remplacé par la présence enivrante du blond.

Sa vie en était améliorée, légèrement. Il aurait aimé avoir autre chose que ces étreintes à attendre tous les jours, lorsqu'il se levait pour se traîner à la table du déjeuner où il écoutait inlassablement les disputes de sa famille, mais il supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une amélioration par rapport à la drogue. En tout cas, c'est ce que considéreraient sans doute la plupart des gens. Et puis, le sourire de Steve était joli. Il aimait bien l'avoir pour lui et songer qu'il était en parti responsable de le voir paraître de bonne humeur. Il espérait silencieusement que Steve ne rentrait pas chez lui pour mentir à une jolie fille sur ses activités de la journée, mais n'aurait jamais interrogé le blond sur la question. De quoi le faire se sentir piégé.

La menace terroriste passa alors que la campagne politique s'ouvrait avec rage entre sa mère et le vice-président. La position fragile de celle-ci justifiait toutefois de continuer à employer un garde du corps à temps plein, et personne ne protesta lorsqu'il demanda à garder Steve la plupart du temps. Il se demandait si sa famille se doutait de ce qu'il faisait avec le blond lorsqu'ils étaient laissés seuls, ou s'ils étaient simplement soulagés de ne pas le voir se présenter à table avec les yeux rouges ou les mains tremblantes et de pouvoir se consacrer à leurs propres occupations. Il y avait du cynisme un peu égoïste dans la question, il le savait -mais il gardait ces réflexions pour lui-même et ne demandait même plus à aller à son club; on ne pouvait pas le blâmer de contrarier la campagne présidentielle familiale.

Le problème était toutefois que l'image publique de la famille Barish était apparemment d'une importance capitale pour faire regagner des points à sa mère, et que ses précédentes 'bêtises', ainsi que les avait qualifiées son père, étaient encore fraîches dans la mémoire des électeurs. Il n'avait pu le nier longtemps : il écoutait bien les nouvelles télévisées, tard le soir, quand Steve était retourné chez lui et qu'il faisait tourner un verre de vin (pour mieux dormir) dans sa main. Si Mme Barish ne pouvait gérer ses propres fils, comment gérerait-elle un pays? Se demandaient les républicains avec froideur. Entre son frère, divorcé pour avoir trompé sa femme presque au moment du mariage, et lui, le scandaleux petit suicidaire gay drogué jusqu'au bout des ongles, à quoi devait donc s'attendre le pays si elle était élue? Se moquaient les nouvelles humoristiques du vendredi soir. Il était impératif qu'il apparaisse sobre, plein de soutien pour sa mère et en parfait contrôle de sa vie, avait rapidement conclu son père, lui faisant remarquer pour la première fois qu'il n'avait pas mis le pied hors de la maison plus de cinq fois en près de six mois.

Ainsi donc, les sorties officielles avaient commencé, à son grand regret. Aux discours publiques, aux visites officielles, il apparaissait auprès de sa mère, souriait et prétendait de ne pas remarquer que les flashs des caméras s'activaient furieusement à sa sortie de la voiture, attendant que les journalistes se lassent de chercher le moindre angle laissant paraître qu'il était aussi drogué qu'au moment de sa disparition du public. Steve se retrouvait à le suivre où qu'il aille, quelque chose qui le désolait quelque peu pour le pauvre garde du corps qui avait dû s'habituer à être payé sans vraiment avoir de travail.

Mais Steve ne se plaignait pas. Il apparaissait peu satisfait, fronçait les sourcils à l'occasion alors qu'il le précédait hors des voitures et le suivait comme son ombre, mais il ne faisait pas plus de commentaires qu'en aurait fait celle-ci. Et quand Thomas l'embrassait, dans l'espace privé de l'habitacle aux vitres teintées de la voiture, Steve lui répondait avec une tendresse qui lui faisait chaud au c?ur.

Rétrospectivement, vraiment, Thomas devait admettre qu'il avait été un abruti aux yeux fermés pendant toute la durée de la campagne. Il se demandait parfois s'il serait demeuré longtemps aussi passif, blasé et indifférent au monde qui l'entourait, si les choses n'avaient pas changé soudainement, le réveillant comme un seau d'eau glacée au visage.

La journée s'était mal passée depuis leur arrivée sur les lieux d'un énième discours. Il n'avait pas pu passer une journée tranquille à la maison avec son garde du corps préféré depuis une semaine presque entière, et il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux dès lors qu'il devait sourire à un public qui scrutait ses faits et gestes. Il faisait gris, il faisait chaud et collant et il avait soif, et Douglas, aussi sur les nerfs que lui, avait mal pris de le voir rouler des yeux et suggérer que la dispute qu'il avait avec son père était d'une importance négligeable.

-Et toi, hein?! Avait-il répondu avec froideur pendant que leur père quittait l'autobus de campagne en claquant la porte, les laissant seuls avec Steve et Hopkins, lequel avait prétendu être absorbé par sa contemplation de la fenêtre pendant l'entièreté de la dispute. Tu te montres utile dans tout ça, à traîner les pieds en permanence? J'essaie d'aider maman, contrairement à toi!

-On ne m'a rien demandé, à moi, rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en jetant un ?il par la fenêtre. Tu t'impliques dans tout ça, tant mieux, mais elle n'a besoin de l'aide de personne.

-En attendant, encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de la tienne! Le contra avec colère son frère. Tu crois qu'elle n'a pas remarqué que tu te fichais de sa campagne? Elle passe la moitié de son temps à garder un ?il sur toi parce que tu n'es pas foutu d'essayer de la rassurer-

-Oh, alors je suis le pire fils de nous deux, sourit Thomas, avant de laisser passer un rire nerveux. Je cause tellement plus de problème que toi, mon frère. C'est vrai que je n'essaie pas de blâmer l'échec de toute ma vie personnelle sur le fait que je fais un si bon travail professionnellement -est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit dans tous les journaux, Doug, que tu es le type le plus intègre qui soit dans la politique actu- ah!

Il étouffa son cri de surprise quand Doug le poussa brutalement contre l'habitacle, manquant lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Sa mâchoire se crispa de tension, cependant qu'il fixait son frère avec choc, secoué et hors d'haleine. Doug paraissait aussi surpris que lui de son geste, mais il se reprit rapidement et lui jeta un regard de nouveau noir.

-J'ai fait des erreurs, TJ, mais j'essaie de me rendre utile. Toi, tu te contentes d'avoir l'air malheureux et d'agir comme si chaque heure que tu passes avec nous est une torture. Toi, et tout ce que tu as fait depuis deux ans, c'est un poids qu'on doit essayer d'assumer pendant toute la campagne, et c'est moi qui dois contrebalancer tout ça pour la presse et pour maman. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de te lamenter sur ton sort et essayer d'avoir l'air de bonne volonté-

-Un poids, hein?

Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un sifflement, et il ragea envers lui-même lorsqu'il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Douglas parut repasser ses propres mots dans sa tête, et il secoua la tête, laissant passer un soupir.

-TJ, ce n'est pas comme ça. Je te demande juste de comprendre -TJ!

Il ne répondit pas à l'appel de son frère, claquant à son tour la porte de l'autobus. Dehors, il faisait toujours aussi chaud, collant et gris. Il jura en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de poignet, faisant rapidement le tour de l'autobus pour éviter d'être vu et cherchant sa boîte de médicament d'une main tremblante. Il l'échappa au sol, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se pencha de nouveau pour la reprendre. Il venait de faire sauter le bouchon lorsque la porte du bus se ferma de nouveau et il serra la mâchoire, un frisson courant le long de son dos malgré lui.

Pas d'incident, pas d'incident.

Calme. Il devait être calme, tenta-t-il de se convaincre, et puis le premier flash se fit entendre. Il rouvrit les yeux et réalisa soudainement qu'il serrait le flacon de médicament à demi-levé vers sa bouche, comme s'il avait eu l'intention de le vider. Puis il y eu un deuxième flash, une question qu'il entendit mal.

Pas d'incident, sourire, calme. Tout va bien. Pas un poids, pas un problème. Pas de scandale.

Il tenta de relever ses lèvres en un sourire, mais elles se tordirent malgré ses efforts et ses yeux s'embuaient, brûlaient de nouveau alors qu'il tentait de battre des paupières pour se débarrasser de ses larmes. « Mr Hammond? » « Regardez-ici! » « ...Programme de réhabilitation-? »

Pas d'incident. Il devait- Il devait faire face, sérieux, se défiler, sourire, calme, ne pas leur donner de scandale à utiliser. Il savait -il avait vu sa mère se tirer de ce genre de situations des dizaines de fois, sourire, partir, s'éclipser sans perdre le contrôle- s'il pouvait seulement lever la tête et savoir que ses yeux ne seraient pas rouges, que-

« ...le Républicain Sean Reeves... » « ...Vos intentions pour... » « Est-il vrai que vous avez une relation avec- » « S'il vous plaît- hors du chemin, oui, merci, reculez, reculez. »

Il inspira profondément, son souffle tremblant, lorsqu'une main serra son épaule. Il fut poussé à prendre une direction et rouvrit enfin les yeux, ahuri d'apercevoir la petite silhouette blonde à son côté. Confus, il manqua trébucher, et Steve le poussa vers le côté du bus, parlant avec fermeté, des mots qu'il n'entendait pas entièrement, ses propres oreilles bourdonnant trop fort. Avant qu'il ne comprenne bien pourquoi les voix des journalistes s'étaient soudainement tues, un moteur démarra et il réalisa brusquement qu'il avait été guidé par son garde du corps jusqu'à une voiture. Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises et regarda par la fenêtre de la porte que Steve venait de claquer, à son côté, avant de faire le tour de la voiture et de s'installer au volant. Il démarra immédiatement, et Thomas le fixa sans comprendre.

-...Tu fais quoi, là? Le discours a pas commencé- Steve?

-Il y a des mouchoirs dans la boîte à gants, répondit le garde, ignorant le regard confus de Thomas pour s'étirer et regarder dans le rétroviseur en sortant la voiture de son parking.

Clignant des yeux à quelques reprises, il se pencha pour regarder à travers le pare-brise. Steve l'avait entraîné dans un des deux gros SUV noirs de la sécurité qui les accompagnaient à travers toute la campagne. Les journalistes avaient clairement suivi jusqu'à la voiture, mais les vitres teintées les avaient découragés de s'obstiner, et ils regardaient leurs appareils, se demandant visiblement s'ils avaient pu croquer quoique ce soit qui vaudrait un article ou une rumeur. Tentant à l'aide de profondes respirations de calmer les battements frénétiques de son c?ur, il chercha des yeux la scène derrière laquelle sa mère devait se préparer à son discours.

-...Steve, fais- fais juste le tour du parking, murmura-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Ça va aller, je vais juste -je vais me faire discret, merci de m'avoir tiré de là, mais faut que j'y retourne-

-Ils s'en tireront bien tous seuls pour une fois, Thomas. Calme-toi, tout va bien, insista le garde avec une douceur surprenante, lui jetant un coup d'?il de côté, puis lui serrant gentiment le coude. Fais-moi confiance et calme-toi, tout va bien.

Thomas hésita, incertain, puis se décida sans trop savoir à quoi, et tenta de faire ainsi que lui demandait le blond. Il prit une profonde inspiration, fermant les yeux, et accepta le mouchoir que finit par lui tendre Steve, essuyant ses joues humides avec une certaine honte. Quand il parvint à respirer calmement et que ses yeux furent secs, il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient sur l'autoroute, le village où le discours devait avoir lieu disparaissant derrière eux. Il était sur le point de demander une fois de plus à Steve ce qu'il pensait être en train de faire lorsque le walkie-talkie accroché à la ceinture de celui-ci émit un bruit de neige, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

-Grant? Demanda une voix masculine. C'est toi qui as pris la voiture? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Le fils de Mme Barrish se sentait mal, répondit Steve après avoir marmonné un vague juron et tiré l'appareil de sa ceinture, le tenant près de sa bouche tout en conduisant. Il avait besoin d'espace et les paparazzis étaient des abrutis. Rassure sa mère. Je m'en charge, il va bien. Rogers.

Il y eut un délai, puis de nouveau un bruit de neige, et une voix désormais incrédule.

-Grant, tu crois que tu fais quoi? Fais demi-tour tout de suite! Ce n'est pas à toi de-

-Je m'occupe de Thomas Hammond, répondit Steve, coupant court à son interlocuteur. Gère le reste de la famille. J'éteins.

Et il éteignit en effet, interrompant son collègue dans quelque protestation que ce fut qu'il avait été sur le point de lancer. Il jeta le walkie-talkie sur la banquette arrière et remit les deux mains sur le volant avant de jeter un coup d'?il à Thomas, qui le fixait avec surprise. Il lui sourit.

-Tout va bien? Tu te sens comment?

La question et le ton employé fit une fois de plus froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension à Thomas. Il s'était habitué à être tutoyé par le garde du corps (encore heureux; se faire vouvoyer au lit perdait de son charme, à la longue), mais entendre Steve lui poser la question avec cette calme tendresse le déstabilisait, curieusement. Il eut besoin d'un moment pour réaliser que le blond était le premier à lui poser la question en attendant une réponse depuis -son départ de l'hôpital, au moins. Et à l'époque, les médecins n'avaient certainement pas été si doux dans leur ton de voix.

-...J'ai... vu pire... J'espère que les vautours n'ont pas de photos de moi avec des pilules, dit-il en haussant les épaules, froissant le mouchoir dans ses poches. Maman n'a pas besoin de ça. Steve, faut qu'on y retourne... Ils auront des rumeurs à lancer si je suis pas là pendant le discours...

-Tu n'es pas en état.

-...J'te demande pardon? Protesta-t-il après un délai, ahuri par l'audace du garde. Je suis parfaitement en état. Steve-

-Tu as passé un flacon entier de tes pilules en trois jours, le coupa Steve, en lui jetant un regard en coin qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Et regarde-toi dans le miroir. Tu as des cernes jusqu'aux genoux, même sans compter que tu aies les yeux rouges. Je dors dans la chambre voisine de la tienne, tu as passé la nuit à tourner en rond et à te relever-

-Et alors?

La voix de Thomas était froide, à présent, défensive, son c?ur battant à tout rompre. Steve aussi allait l'accuser de ne pas faire d'efforts, à présent? Il allait lui dire d'arrêter d'agir comme un enfant et de tout prendre à c?ur, lui dire de se calmer comme à un petit garçon qui piquait sa crise? Il l'avait tiré loin des journalistes pour arrêter d'embarrasser tout le monde et lui dire en privé qu'il était embarrassant? Est-ce qu'il le gardait à l'?il depuis le début, sur les ordres de ses supérieurs, s'assurant qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises? Il sourit, croisant les bras dans un réflexe nerveux, et secoua la tête.

-Je suis en contrôle, Grant. Je gérais. Ramène-moi au discours et prends ta démission avant que je te fasse virer la prochaine fois que tu seras à cinq mètres de moi. Je ne vais pas faire de conneries, c'est bon.

-Thomas, l'interrompit de nouveau Steve, avec un regard de côté qui paraissait à son tour agacé. Tu pleures. Je m'en fous, de ce que les journaux écriront sur toi demain. Ça fait trois jours que je te regarde prendre des triples doses de médicaments pour tenir le coup. Je veux que tu puisses te calmer loin de- que tu aies du temps pour toi sans penser à cette fichue campagne. C'est tout.

Thomas fixa le soldat avec des yeux confus, la bouche entrouverte. Steve arqua un peu les épaules, comme si mis mal à l'aise par son regard, mais ne revint pas sur ses mots, le regard fixé sur la route. Thomas remarqua qu'il était assis de manière un peu inconfortable pour parvenir à atteindre les pédales, incapable d'atteindre le dossier de son fauteuil pour s'appuyer dessus. Il conduisait avec une tension notable, mettant plus de concentration que nécessaire dans l'exercice.

-...Tu m'appelles toujours pas TJ, remarqua finalement celui-ci, incapable de lui donner une meilleure réponse.

-C'est un beau nom, Thomas, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules, paraissant se détendre un rien et lui adressant un rien de sourire. T-tu mettrais de la musique?

Dans une acceptation tacite de son kidnapping, Thomas ne protesta pas davantage, et tira de sa poche son iPod pour le brancher au lecteur de la voiture. Le silence se fit un peu moins inconfortable dans la voiture alors qu'il laissait le mode aléatoire remplir l'habitacle du son d'un piano.

-...C'est... Rachmaninoff? C'est ça? Le questionna le garde après quelques longues minutes.

-Lui-même, sourit Thomas après un instant de surprise initiale. Tu t'en es rappelé?

-Je l'ai retrouvé après que tu me l'as joué. J'aime bien... J'aime bien l'écouter en dessinant, le soir.

-...Tu ne m'as toujours pas montré tes cahiers à dessins, au fait.

-Je vais le faire, si tu veux, sourit le blond du coin des lèvres, en tournant le volant pour arrêter la voiture dans la cour d'une station-service. Je vais faire quelques provisions, tu veux quelque chose? J'en ai pour une minute.

-À ce stade... Du chocolat, principalement, répondit le brun avec un petit rire, penchant son siège pour attendre confortablement le retour de l'autre.

Il fut absent la durée de deux pièces courtes, laissant Thomas à tenter de calmer et de comprendre le sentiment étrange qui lui agitait l'estomac depuis les mots surprenants de Steve. Le retour de celui-ci ne le vit pas rouvrir les yeux, les jambes à présent dépliées sur le tableau de bord.

-Dis-moi que tu as une Coffee Crisp et je te donnerai la fortune familiale, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je me contenterai d'un sourire, va, rétorqua Steve en lui plaçant dans les mains le chocolat demandé, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux de surprise, puis sourire d'amusement et rencontrer les yeux de son garde du corps pour la première fois depuis.

Il l'attira près de lui par le col de son T-shirt et l'embrassa, son estomac se serrant de nouveau d'un sentiment inattendu et confus.

Steve lui caressa la joue avec douceur, et l'hésitation se transforma en une chaleur agréable qui se propagea dans sa poitrine et parut remonter jusqu'à ses joues, les faisant rougir très légèrement. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, appuyant son front contre celui du conducteur, et ses doigts se fermèrent sur la friandise dans un geste de joie naïve. Il tenta de calmer la réaction nerveuse avant qu'elle ne se propage entièrement en lui, et il prit une respiration qui se révéla un peu plus tremblante qu'il ne l'avait attendue.

-...J-je suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux, Steve, admit-il, se maudissant en voyant une nouvelle fois sa vision se brouiller de larmes. Je- je me satisfais de juste... Juste... T'as pas à faire tout ça pour qu'on continue à... Et je devrais vraiment être là-bas...

-J'ai jamais été très doué à ce boulot de toute façon, répondit le garde, quoique sa voix manquait un rien de confiance. Quitte à me faire renvoyer, j'espère juste que je serai toujours invité à passer mon temps avec toi. Pour le moment, j'ai toujours un emploi et je suis content de te payer du chocolat, poursuivit-il avec un ton plus doux en voyant Thomas étouffer un rire nerveux. Laisse-moi conduire et détends-toi. D'accord?

Il hocha la tête sans argumenter davantage, la gorge un peu sèche, se sentant comme un enfant un peu honteux d'avoir piqué une crise après avoir été réconforté par ses parents. Une dernière fois, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Steve et sa main dans la sienne, appréciant chaque seconde du contact. Le soldat n'avait pas l'air plus pressé que lui de le repousser, loin de là; sa seconde main se glissa sur son épaule, puis derrière sa nuque; ses lèvres abandonnèrent sa bouche pour s'aventurer dans le creux de son cou, et la respiration de Thomas se brisa légèrement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant. Ils étaient dans un parking de station-service, il le savait, mais Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir attirer le blond plus près de lui, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, et l'idée même de le laisser s'éloigner-

-Everybody dance now!

Ils sursautèrent brusquement en même temps, se redressant spontanément sur leurs sièges respectifs en cherchant des yeux la source du bruit soudain : ils fixèrent du même air ahuri le poste de radio et le iPod de Thomas qui diffusait l'infâme chanson plutôt que la musique classique qui avait été à peine audible un instant plus tôt avant d'éclater de rire, le brun enfouissant son visage dans la paume de ses mains de honte.

-Qu'est-ce que ce truc-là fait sur ton lecteur? S'enquit un Steve hors d'haleine, les joues rosies d'amusement.

-J'ai été aussi petit que toi, à une époque, rétorqua Thomas, également rouge, quoique l'embarras avait une part égale avec son hilarité. Tu parles d'un moment ruiné.

-Tatata, ne touche pas à ça, ordonna le blond avec un large sourire en lui tapant le dos de la main lorsqu'il voulut changer de piste sonore. Maintenant que je sais que tu as aussi des goûts musicaux de roturier, il est trop tard, de toute façon. Et ça m'aidera à garder mes mains pour moi pour la fin du trajet. Mange ton chocolat, conseilla-t-il en démarrant le moteur de nouveau.

-Tu parles, marmonna Thomas tout en déballant la Coffee Crisp, grimaçant en entendant la suite de la chanson, si elle pouvait être appelée ainsi. Et tu sous-entends quoi, là? La musique classique te rend incapable de résister à mon charme?

-Pas plus que n'importe quelle autre trame sonore, mais la voix douce et mélodieuse de Bob Sinclar a le don de me refroidir. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça fait là? C'est vraiment ton genre? ...Je ne te jugerai pas, hein, mais quand même...

-J'ai une boîte de nuit à mon nom, se défendit Thomas avec une moue. J'ai droit à un pourcentage de musique de mauvais goût. Tais-toi et conduis, Steve.

Le rictus amusé du blond demeura là où il était, gentiment moqueur, même si celui-ci ne se moqua pas davantage de lui en sortant la voiture du parking et en se remettant à conduire. La chanson terminée, Thomas eut un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque la radio se mit à diffuser Accidentally in Love plutôt qu'une autre des horreurs qui aurait pu être enfouie au plus profond de son lecteur.

Steve se mit à fredonner les paroles de la chanson tout en étirant le bras pour attraper quelque chose sur le siège arrière. Sur un rapide coup d'?il, Thomas réalisa qu'un sac de grande taille, rempli à craquer de dizaines de marques de chocolats, était le résultat des provisions de Steve.

Pas étonnant, qu'il ait eu ce qu'il voulait sous la main.

Il accepta avec un fin sourire la moitié de Twix que lui offrait son garde du corps et se retrouva à chanter les paroles avec lui, d'abord à mi-voix, puis de plus en plus haut et faux.

Ses cheveux lui fouettant le visage lorsqu'ils ouvrirent grand les fenêtres, un goût de caramel et de chocolat sur la langue, à massacrer des chansons idiotes et à voir le soleil commencer à transpercer le ciel nuageux, il chassa complètement de son esprit la pensée de Douglas, de la campagne présidentielle ou de sa famille en général, et pour la première fois en plus d'années qu'il ne pouvait s'en rappeler, il se sentait léger et vivant.


	2. Chapter 2

L'après-midi fut l'un des meilleurs de sa vie. Il découvrit la petite maisonnette dans laquelle habitait Steve, surpris de son confort remarquable, si mal meublé, pour un jeune homme seul (il apprendrait des mois plus tard que Steve avait reçu des sommes franchement remarquables pour le sacrifice potentiel de sa vie au nom de l'Amérique, et cela même s'il avait passé l'essentiel de sa carrière de garde du corps dans le lit du fils de ses clients), et se laissa guider dans la cuisine tandis que le blond leur préparait à manger, des nouilles ordinaires au goût de perfection.

-Tu peux sortir deux assiettes?

-Par où?

-L'armoire du haut.

Thomas leva le nez, essayant de déterminer quel placard Steve désignait. Il aperçut un petit escabeau contre le comptoir de cuisine et dissimula un sourire attendri, estimant qu'il trouverait les assiettes dans le placard devant le tabouret. Il déplaça celui-ci du bout du pied pour ouvrir l'armoire.

-Pas celle-là! Celle à côt... Oui, bon...

-Sérieusement?

Thomas leva un sourcil amusé en détaillant la provision solide de chocolat et de friandises qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire devant lui. Steve fit la moue, touillant les pâtes avec concentration.

-Le chocolat résout tous les problèmes. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que quand tout allait mal, il fallait prendre une grande respiration et un carré de chocolat. Moque-toi si tu veux, tu as apprécié ma Coffee Crisp, d'abord.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, s'amusa Thomas en refermant le placard pour ouvrir celui d'à côté et en sortir deux assiettes creuses. Tu peux même avouer que tu aimes juste le sucre.

-J'ai été entraîné pour ne rien avouer, même sous la torture. Ceci dit, j'avoue sans honte aucune. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ma faute. Le sucre est une drogue, personne ne peut me blâmer d'être accr... Je...

Le blond s'était abruptement interrompu, l'air légèrement horrifié. Thomas mit un instant à comprendre ce qui le troublait. Lorsqu'il le fit, il s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna les yeux.

-Thomas, je suis désolé, s'excusa maladroitement Steve. C'était maladroit de ma part, je voulais juste...

-Tu voulais que je prépare autre chose? L'interrompit Thomas, d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir ses mots, et les battements frénétiques de son c?ur.

-...Les ustensiles sont dans le premier tiroir, à gauche du four, répondit l'autre à regret, l'air embarrassé. Tu peux aller mettre la table devant la télé?

-Pas de problème.

Sa voix était un peu trop sèche, peut-être, mais son garde du corps ne dit rien. Avec des mains tremblantes, Thomas acheva de mettre la table. Sitôt hors de vue de Steve, il fit tomber trois comprimés de sa boîte à médicament et les avala à sec, les yeux clos jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se alme.

Ils mangèrent dans le salon, oubliant d'un commun accord le monde extérieur, et l'incident précédent, pendant que Steve montrait finalement à Thomas quelques-unes de ses toiles, jusqu'à ce que la tension se dissipe enfin. Comme si un mur invisible avait été brisé, une autorisation qu'il n'avait pas cru recevoir, Thomas fut étrangement fasciné par l'art qui l'aurait quelques semaines plus tôt laissé complètement indifférent, et lorsque Steve lui demanda s'il voulait poser pour lui, il se contenta de sourire et de se débarrasser de son T-shirt. Son « Dessine-moi comme une de tes Françaises, Steve » lui valut une gomme à effacer sur le crâne.

Deux heures plus tard, Steve avait une demi-douzaine de croquis abandonnés sur la table du salon sur lesquels il prévoyait travailler, le divan, deux ressorts brisés, et Thomas, un mal de dos dont il se plaignit avec véhémence jusqu'à ce que Steve lui amène plus de chocolat. Ils finirent l'après-midi, après une douche, dans la cuisine, à jouer à un jeu de société comme des pré-adolescents faisant une soirée pyjama.

Thomas n'aurait pas voulu savoir ce que Sean aurait répondu s'il lui avait suggéré de partager une douche, et le Monopoly (qu'il perdit, par ailleurs, mais de très peu) ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Pourtant, dans des pyjamas empruntés qui sentaient la lessive propre et le petit blond de cinquante kilos tout mouillés, à siroter un lait chocolaté en regardant Steve compter son faux argent, il se disait qu'il n'aurait aucune hésitation à échanger les nuits passionnées partagées avec le Républicain contre la soirée idiote avec son garde du corps, même si celui-ci avait toujours un sourire intimidé quand il l'embrassait de lui-même. Plus le temps passait, plus Steve revenait à son état naturel, un rien embarrassé, un rien hésitant à parler, très loin du soldat qui l'avait tiré jusqu'à la voiture en éloignant les journalistes dans un froid professionnalisme qu'il n'avait pas attendu. Il se demandait lequel des deux était le plus proche de la personnalité de base de Steve, du garde du corps ou de l'artiste. Au final, se dit-il, il aimait les deux, et regrettait de n'être que lui-même en retour.

Au final, dix-neuf heures passa avant que des coups ne retentissent à la porte. Ils échangèrent un coup d'?il avant que Steve n'aille répondre, à regret. Thomas eut un fin sourire pour lui-même en laissant tomber son argent et en finissant son verre de lait, écoutant les voix étouffées qui lui parvinrent de l'entrée, suivies par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochèrent. Il ne se tourna pas vers les nouveaux venus, mais avait sans mal reconnu les timbres de voix de son père et de Thompson.

-Gamin? Je crois que c'est l'heure de rentrer et de discuter un moment, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Si c'est l'heure, marmonna-t-il avec un reniflement amèrement amusé, se tirant sur ses pieds. J'avais gagné, Steve. Juste pour que tu le saches. Je te revois bientôt, hein.

Le son qu'émit Thompson paraissait peu convaincu de cette déclaration, mais Thomas ne lui accorda pas davantage d'importance. Il voulait partir avant que l'orage explose et ne contamine la maison où il avait passé de si belles heures avec le goût toxique qu'avaient toutes ses 'discussions' avec ses parents. Sans véritable honte, à ce stade, il embrassa le blond avec douceur et le fixa dans les yeux un bref instant avant de lui sourire.

Merci.

-À plus, Steve. Dors bien.

-Toi aussi, Thomas, répondit le garde, refusant lui aussi de rencontrer les yeux de son collègue ou de son (ex?) employeur. Appelle-moi, tu veux?

Il hocha la tête, sa main trouvant et serrant brièvement celle du soldat, en silence, un moment, avant que son père ne s'éclaircisse la gorge et qu'il ne doive la lâcher. Il quitta la maison derrière Thompson, jetant plusieurs coups d'?il derrière lui en s'asseyant à côté de son père dans la voiture de celui-ci, tandis que l'autre les abandonnait pour reprendre le camion qu'avait emprunté Steve.

Le voyage de retour ne fut pas agréable.

Et il haïssait ses yeux qui pleuraient toujours trop facilement.

Et le regard en coin que lui jeta sa grand-mère, un verre à la main, lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux rouges. Un regard déçu, mais qui semblait dire qu'elle s'y attendait, qu'elle n'était pas surprise.

Et la manière dont son père la rassura, que non, non, il n'avait rien pris. Il pleurait, simplement. C'était mieux.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre avant que son frère ou sa mère puissent lui laisser savoir à quel point il les avait déçus, eux aussi, et puis il claqua la porte de sa chambre et se laissa glisser par terre, enfouissant son nez dans le t-shirt de pyjama de Steve. Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à sa porte, mais les cinq minutes qu'il passa à respirer l'odeur du garde du corps le laissa petit à petit reprendre le contrôle des battements furieux de son c?ur, à temps pour affronter un deuxième regard de froide déception.

Sa mère, pourtant, ne lui causa pas une deuxième crise de larmes. Elle s'assit sur le sol avec lui et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux pendant qu'il attendait la tempête, avant de parler doucement. Ils lui en avaient demandé trop, disait-elle. Il avait fait des efforts incroyables qui n'avaient pas assez appréciés. Il écouta d'une oreille, attendant le changement de ton qui annonçait le mais. Celui-ci ne vint jamais; à la place, Élaine finit par lui demander s'il serait heureux de s'éloigner d'eux quelques temps, au moins pour la durée de la campagne.

Il ressongea à la fureur de Doug et au ton déçu de son père et au regard de sa grand-mère et son c?ur se serra lorsqu'il réalisa que la pensée de les revoir après la campagne était ce qui lui déplaisait le plus dans cette idée.

-Je ne te chasse pas, expliqua sa mère devant son long silence, caressant toujours ses cheveux comme s'il avait été un gamin. Je veux juste que tu aies du temps pour toi. La résidence de ma grand-tante au Canada est vide depuis deux ans, personne ne sait vraiment qu'elle m'appartient.

-Au... Canada? Et la presse?

-La presse racontera ce qu'elle voudra. Est-ce que ça te plairait? Ton père n'a pas à savoir où tu es. Ni personne que tu ne veux pas voir pour un moment, mon chéri.

L'idée paraissait tellement simple et tellement idéale qu'il lui fallut de longues minutes pour y croire et la considérer avec sérieux. Sa mère resta avec lui, l'air concerné, tout en lui demandant sur un ton léger ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée. Il demeura vague, ne sachant trop ce qu'il pouvait ou devait avouer par rapport à la journée qu'il avait été si ravi de passer avec son garde.

-Tu sais, j'ai parlé au responsable de notre sécurité, poursuivit sa mère avec douceur en le voyant garder le silence. Steven ne sera pas renvoyé si toi et lui êtes plus qu'amis. En tant que ta mère, j'en serais plutôt contente, tu sais.

-Il t'en faut vraiment peu pour être heureuse, renifla Thomas avec un faible sourire qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur de la part d'Élaine.

-Dis-moi juste quoi faire pour t'aider, Thomas, insista celle-ci. Pendant des mois, tu as à peine dit un mot dans cette maison. Depuis que ce jeune homme est ici, tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Je ne demande qu'à te voir être heureux après tout ce qui est arrivé. Si je peux aider d'une manière ou d'une autre...

-La maison au fin fond du Canada, ça semble -honnêtement, je pense que, ouais, ça pourrait faire du bien, Maman. C'est gentil.

Sa mère hocha la tête, semblant rassurée de le voir montrer une réaction honnête.

-J'enverrai quelqu'un la préparer pour toi. Quand voudras-tu partir?

-Je sais pas. Le plus tôt possible? (Il mordit son sourire pour le contenir avant qu'il ne puisse blesser sa mère)

-Je commanderai le jet pour toi samedi, alors? Et ton garde?

-...Je lui en parlerai, je sais pas trop. Samedi, c'est bien, confirma-t-il alors en levant les yeux vers Élaine, et en la fixant un moment avant de l'étreindre maladroitement. Tu m'appelles sur l'ordinateur, hein. Que je te conseille au moins sur tes vêtements.

Il se sentait incertain, choqué par l'offre soudaine, mais incapable de la refuser. S'éloigner de sa famille et avoir du temps seul, ne pas être surveillé en tout temps -il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point l'idée le tentait avant qu'Élaine ne la formule. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas accepter trop rapidement et laisser sa mère croire qu'il était satisfait de s'éloigner d'elle, particulièrement au milieu de sa campagne. De sa déprime des derniers mois, elle avait été la seule personne pour laquelle il s'était efforcé de se traîner hors du lit et à chaque repas à la table familial. Mais elle se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête.

-Je ne ferais confiance à personne d'autre pour me faire apparaître présentable, TJ. Ton frère a déjà mangé, mais je peux te préparer quelque chose rapidement, si tu veux?

-...Steve m'a fait à manger, à vrai dire, admit-il. Mais je prendrais un dessert avec toi?

Sa mère eut un petit rire et se redressa, lui caressant les cheveux au passage.

-Je vais te chercher ça. Oh, et Thomas?

-Oui?

-Il est mignon. Tu as bien choisi.

Elle lui offrit un clin d'?il et passa la porte avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la bouche entrouverte. Il se sentit rougir sans savoir pourquoi et grogna, enfouissant son nez dans ses avant-bras. Assis sur le sol de sa chambre, il mangea un morceau de gâteau au chocolat avec sa mère, en posant des questions pour en apprendre plus sur la maison dont Élaine parlait.

Leur dessert terminé, il s'installa à son ordinateur portable et passa des heures à faire des recherches sur la petite ville ontarienne où il partirait vivre, tapant maladroitement des brouillons de courrier à l'intention de Steve jusqu'à ce que l'aube pointe. Lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent seuls et que son cerveau ne put plus aligner de phrases cohérentes, il appuya sur envoyer et se glissa dans son lit, soupirant de bien-être à l'odeur inhabituelle contre sa peau.

Steve,

Merci pour la journée. Beaucoup. Vraiment. Tu cuisines bien et j'aimerais bien jouer au Monopoly avec toi plus souvent.

Ma mère est cool, elle m'offre de m'envoyer vivre dans un trou perdu qui a l'air froid et confortable, une ville de trente mille personnes au Canada. Ravitaillement et loyer inclus, mais c'est grand pour un moi tout seul et je ne compte pas emmener ma famille. Tu veux te joindre à moi? Le jet peut venir à peu près n'importe quand si tu veux partir.

Tu n'as pas à le faire, hein. Je te rendrai ton pyjama malgré tout. C'était cool quand même.

Donne-moi des nouvelles, je prends le jet samedi à l'aéroport, faut être à l'embarquement à 17h.

Merci.

-Thomas.

Steve ne répondit pas à son message électronique; Thomas n'osa pas lui téléphoner. Il envoya un Thompson à l'air blasé rapporter ses vêtements au blond, avec une quantité déraisonnable de chocolats divers.

Le samedi, il se présenta à l'avance à l'aéroport, les mains dans les poches, et fit vérifier ses bagages à la douane avant de prendre la direction des portes qui mèneraient au petit jet de sa famille. Il avait refusé que sa mère l'accompagne, et avait évité le reste de la famille au maximum jusqu'au matin même. Il feuilleta nerveusement son passeport à quelques reprises, s'allongeant sur son banc vide pour regarder les zones plus remplies de l'aéroport, et consulta sa montre une fois de plus. La demi-heure suivant se passa très lentement, et il se demanda vaguement à quoi pouvait bien servir d'avoir un jet privé si celui-ci ne pouvait pas arriver à l'heure qui lui convenait.

Les passagers d'un vol passèrent les portes d'embarquements, vidant considérablement la zone. De jeunes enfants réclamaient à manger à leurs parents exaspérés et épuisés en regardant les machines distributrices sur leur chemin. Laissant temporairement sa valise derrière lui, il se rendit vers l'une de celle-ci, trouvant un billet d'un dollar à glisser dans la machine.

C'était probablement pour le mieux, se dit-il. Steve avait voulu l'aider, être un bon gars. Il n'avait plus à l'être maintenant qu'il s'éloignait de lui-même de sa famille. Il serait seul et aurait toutes les opportunités de repartir à zéro sans se demander si son ancien dealer allait ressurgir de nulle part dès qu'il serait seul pour lui offrir un sachet de coke. Pas de risques, en effet. On entendait pas parler de seigneurs de la drogue canadiens, après tout.

Et puis, franchement, qui était-il pour s'acharner? Il aurait été déplacé d'insister, et encore plus de ramper. Il avait été suffisamment idiot pour s'abaisser à l'un et à l'autre devant Sean, et Steve... Steve méritait de toute façon de pouvoir laisser les choses comme elles étaient sans subir ses débordements émotifs stupides.

(Et il pouvait encore prétendre qu'il s'en foutait, songea-t-il en forçant ses doigts à être stables alors qu'il tapait le code d'une Coffee Crisp sur le clavier de la machine. Il pouvait encore prétendre qu'il avait volontairement laissé tomber sans insister une relation qui n'avait été là que pour s'amuser. Qu'ils n'avaient partagé qu'une relation physique entre amis. Et qu'il n'essuyait pas un nouveau rejet, humiliant, pathétique, ridicule, après s'être déjà pitoyablement acharné auprès de Reeves. Qu'il n'était pas le problème dans ces deux relations sans issues.

Qu'il n'était pas condamné à rester seul parce qu'il était un imbécile et que personne ne voulait être avec lui.)

Non, il s'agissait de la meilleure option. Il ressentait le stress du départ, évidemment, l'hésitation ridicule de la dernière minute qui lui faisait tout requestionner, mais il valait mieux qu'il parte seul. Il allait manger cette Coffee Crisp en souvenir, dans l'avion, reconnaissant à son petit blond, et puis il serait lâché seul loin de la fichue maison blanche, libre de se trouver un ou deux ou trois ou quatre partenaires et de jouer du piano tous les soirs, parce que personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Tung.

Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, regardant avec ahurissement son chocolat bloqué dans la machine, juste contre la vitrine.

J'essayais d'être positif, là...

Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il donna un coup de poing à la distributrice. Celle-ci trembla et émit un grand bruit, mais le chocolat ne bougea pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il réitéra son geste, sans plus de succès.

-Tu te fous de moi, marmonna-t-il en sentant un agacement irrationnel lui monter à la gorge.

Rien n'y fit : secouer la distributrice, donner des pichenettes à la section du verre contre laquelle sa Coffee Crisp était appuyée, celle-ci ne bougea pas. Il s'accroupit, vexé, et glissa sa main dans la fente pour tenter de remonter contre la vitrine. Il mordit ses lèvres en sentant le métal écraser son avant bras, donnant un nouveau coup à la machine de sa main libre.

-Saloperie de... Allez... Allez... Ah-ah!

Le chocolat tomba au creux de sa main après quelques nouveaux coups. Triomphant, il se prépara à se redresser, avant de grimacer de douleur quand son bras resta coincé.

-Bordel... Bordel de... Rends-moi mon bras, saloperie de truc!

-...Tout se passe bien?

Il leva le nez, sentant ses joues rosir d'embarras en se trouvant nez à nez avec un beau jeune homme qui semblait mal contenir un sourire. Noir de peau, les cheveux coupés courts, il paraissait faire un effort inouï pour avoir l'air poliment concerné. Thomas grogna, agacé.

-Très bien. C'est bon.

-Vous êtes sûr? Vous ne voulez pas de l'aide?

Une autre journée, peut-être, Thomas aurait sourit et demandé à l'autre de quel genre d'aide il voulait parler, debout devant lui, à genoux et en position de détresse. Pour l'heure, il se préparait plutôt à lui dire ce qu'il pouvait faire avec son aide et son sourire lorsqu'ils furent interrompus.

-Sam? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as laissé ma valise- o-oh. Thomas.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux ahuris en voyant Steve apparaître au côté du dénommé Sam. Okay. Okay, les forces de l'univers ne veulent pas que je sois positif. Okay.

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas répondu. Il avait quelqu'un d'autre. Leur temps passé ensemble n'avait été qu'un à-côté, un mensonge dans sa relation, un profit à son travail. La gorge serrée, il baissa les yeux, plus furieux que jamais contre cette saleté de machine distributrice. C'était encore pire que d'être laissé de côté parce qu'il ne valait finalement pas la peine. Il n'avait même jamais été considéré comme une véritable option.

Comme pour Sean.

Mais au moins, avec le républicain, il avait pu se convaincre qu'il était plus important que la fille. Qu'elle n'était avec Sean que pour les apparences. Que celui-ci n'avait besoin que de temps et de courage pour s'avouer ce qu'il était, et qu'ensuite, ils pourraient réellement être ensembles.

Non, Steve avait l'air parfaitement en paix avec son orientation. Le problème était vraiment Thomas lui-même.

Il se sentait malade et aurait voulu disparaître, loin de Steve, Sam, et de cette putain de machine distributrice.

-Attend, c'est lui? S'étonna le dénommé Sam. Eh beh, je n'aurais pas cru le trouver si vite. Dis-donc, il a autant de chance que toi, Steve... Ou alors moins d'argent.

-Arrête de faire l'andouille et va chercher ma valise avant que quelqu'un ne parte avec, rétorqua Steve en s'accroupissant près de Thomas et en lui offrant un sourire embarrassé. Hey. Bonsoir.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler, le coupa Thomas dans son élan, sans le regarder, et en grimaçant alors qu'il luttait avec la machine. Stupide machine. Stupide coffee crisp. Stupide moi. Va prendre ton vol avec ton copain, c'est bon?

-Sam? S'étonna Steve. Sam ne vient pas avec nous, si? J'espère que non. Il m'a dit qu'il avait des plans pour aller dîner chez sa mère. Il a juste accepté de me conduire et de trimbaler ma valise pour moi. Il m'a plutôt obligé à lui donner ma valise, en fait, mais bon. Tu veux que je t'aide avec ton bras?

-...C'est juste ton ami?

Les yeux bleus de Steve le fixèrent avec un air ahuri pendant quelques instants qui le firent à la fois se sentir atrocement soulagé et terriblement embarrassé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam, lequel semblait lui-même les surveiller du coin de l'oeil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il serait d'autre? Sérieusement, Thomas, tu croyais...?

-...Oh. Je -euh, non. Non, non, juste... J-je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.

Le c?ur battant à tout rompre dans le silence qui suivit, il détacha brièvement ses yeux de la machine distributrice qui avait avalé son bras pour jeter un nouveau coup d'?il à Steve. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, mais il finit par se mettre à l'aider malgré tout, soulevant le panneau de la machine pour lui permettre de tirer sur son bras.

-J'ai eu un paquet de trucs à faire en trois jours pour être prêt à partir, déclara finalement le garde du corps avec douceur. J'ai pensé que te faire la surprise pourrait te plaire.

-C'est le cas, confirma Thomas avec un sourire embarrassé et soulagé. J'suis ravi de te voir... A-alors tu me suis au Canada? Sérieusement?

-Si tu veux toujours de moi, oui. Ça serait bien, pour être honnête. J'ai prêté ma maison à un ami pendant que je ne suis pas là, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait ravi de me revoir si vite.

-C'est une décision rapide, remarqua Sam, qui venait de les rejoindre en tirant derrière lui la valise de Steve, offrant un large sourire à Thomas, mais bon, il a l'air sûr de lui. Et Clint est très content de ne plus vivre dans le divan de son amie russe, alors au final, il semble n'y avoir que des avantages. Tu prends soin de lui, hein, cela-dit.

-...À l'heure actuelle, c'est moi qui ai un bras coincé dans une machine distributrice, hein, tenta de plaisanter Thomas, avec un sourire un peu plus sincère, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

Il fallut encore un peu d'efforts, mais il parvint à tirer son bras de la machine, la Coffee Crisp à demi fondue dans son poing et son avant-bras rougi. Il grimaça en massant son poignet endolori et remercia Steve d'un sourire embarrassé. Il était tellement soulagé, n'osant qu'à moitié croire que le blond était bien là, devant lui.

-Désolé, j'ai juste... J'ai cru que tu ne venais pas, ajouta-t-il avec un ton un peu moins confiant, plus bas, pour que lui seul entende, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Tu as passé la douane, déjà, ou...? L'embarquement pour le jet ne passe pas par l'embarquement, il faut faire le détour.

-Non, pas encore. On vient juste d'arriver, il y avait du trafic et je voulais te trouver en priorité, déclara Steve avec un sourire indiquant qu'il comprenait plus qu'il ne laissait entendre, et il se redressa pour l'embrasser. Je vais les prévenir que je sors du pays et je reviens, d'accord?

Thomas hocha la tête, stupidement ému par la démonstration d'affection en public. Son c?ur battait avec force dans sa poitrine, mais cette fois, il n'en éprouvait ni douleur, ni inconfort. Il reprit place sur son banc en serrant son poignet, contenant mal un sourire stupide. Sam s'assit près de lui, étendant les jambes.

-Le Canada, alors. J'avoue que j'y croyais à moitié quand Steve m'a annoncé qu'il quittait ses États-Unis adorés. Il faut qu'il t'aime sacrément pour te suivre hors du pays.

-C'est juste des vacances à long terme, remarqua Thomas, quoique de nouveau, il sente sa poitrine s'emballer, le faisant se sentir léger et inexplicablement ravi à la remarque de Sam. Il est si patriotique que ça?

-Je ne dirais pas vraiment patriotique. Je ne le vois pas dans un T-shirt Vive l'Amérique, je veux dire. Il sera le premier à se plaindre de tout ce qui va mal dans le pays, crois-moi, mais justement, il aime bien essayer de s'impliquer pour faire une différence. Fallait bien qu'il soit motivé pour devenir garde du corps, crois-moi, ajouta-t-il avec un ton amusé, avant de se faire plus sérieux. À ce propos... (Il jeta un coup d'?il autour d'eux pour s'assurer que Steve était bel et bien parti présenter son passeport, puis se pencha vers Thomas, qui fut surpris de se voir remettre un sac de plastique qui paraissait rempli de médicaments divers) Il n'en aura probablement pas besoin, il garde ce dont est nécessaire près de lui, mais... J'étais sérieux, hein. Tu prends soin de lui.

-...De... C'est à lui?

Thomas cligna des yeux, détaillant la provision pharmaceutique devant lui, reconnaissant plusieurs des noms de pilules sur les boites et s'étonnant de voir une pompe prescrite aux asthmatiques. Il leva les yeux vers Sam, qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

-Il ne t'en a pas parlé?

-...Non... Il... Steve est malade?

-...J'aurais préféré ne pas le dire dans son dos, remarqua Sam en fronçant les sourcils, mais... Je préfère que tu saches quoi faire s'il se sent mal. Il est asthmatique, il a eu des problèmes cardiaques, des problèmes de pression sanguine... Je ne connais pas toute la liste, il n'aime pas trop en parler, mais tout le monde connaît le numéro de son médecin par c?ur, au cas où, admit-il avec une grimace. C'est ce qu'il a fait pendant les trois derniers jours, il le prévenait qu'il quittait le pays. Il n'a pas été ravi de l'apprendre, le docteur, mais Steve insiste sur le fait qu'il est assez stable pour ça. Juste... N'insiste pas sur le sujet non plus. D'accord?

Thomas hocha la tête et glissa rapidement les médicaments dans son sac de voyage, se sentant toujours un peu sous le choc. Il avait depuis le début été amusé par son tout petit garde du corps, aux airs trop frêles pour le protéger de quoique ce soit. À présent, il se sentait naïf et coupable d'avoir si légèrement songé au sujet. La question se posait véritablement, à présent :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans un boulot pareil?

-Ça, ce n'est pas moi qui pourrai te l'expliquer, rétorqua Sam avec un maigre sourire qui s'effaça rapidement. Je suis sérieux, hein. Il n'aime pas se faire traiter comme s'il était incapable et il déteste admettre qu'il a ce genre de soucis. Ne lui en parle pas si tu peux l'éviter. Entendu?

-Entendu, confirma Thomas à regrets.

Il y eut un inconfortable moment de silence, pendant lequel il devina que Sam était probablement aussi mal à l'aise que lui des informations nouvellement échangées. Puis celui-ci reprit, après s'être éclaircit la gorge.

-Alors. Steve dit que tu joues de la musique. Tu as des plans pour continuer là-dedans, ou bien? Tu prévois étudier au Canada, quelque chose comme ça?

Thomas secoua la tête, expliquant vaguement qu'il ne savait pas trop encore quels seraient ses plans à l'avenir. Sam le questionna sur ses hobbies avec intérêt, prétendant gracieusement qu'il n'avait aucune idée de son identité, et ils parvinrent à une conversation civile sur le baseball en attendant que Steve ne revienne. Pourtant, lorsque celui-ci les rejoignit, un font d'incertitude et d'inquiétude planait toujours au-dessus des pensées de Thomas.

Steve et Sam se dirent au revoir, avec quelques références et recommandations qui échappèrent à Thomas (quelque chose au sujet de s'assurer que Natasha vienne bien arroser les plantes, Clint allait oublier, et une demande de se tenir loin des bars, même au Canada). Sur une dernière demande de Sam d'être prévenu lorsque l'avion se poserait en Ontario, Thomas et Steve furent rejoints par le pilote du jet privé, qui les escorta (et tira leurs valises) jusqu'à l'avion. Dix minutes plus tard, et ils se préparaient au décollage, une hôtesse leur servant à chacun un verre de jus de fruits.

-Alors... De quoi a l'air notre destination? S'enquit Steve avec intérêt en prenant une gorgée de son verre, l'air plutôt impressionné par la cabine privée du jet.

-J'avoue que je vais le redécouvrir avec toi, sourit Thomas dans une moue d'excuse. Je suis allé là-bas une fois, quand j'avais... Sept, huit ans? C'était la maison de la s?ur de ma grand-mère maternelle. Je sais qu'elle était pas mal friquée et que elle et ma grand-mère s'entendaient mal, mais c'est à peu près tout. Elle est morte il y a quelques années. La maison est revenue à ma mère. Si je ne me plante pas, c'est assez isolé, mais ce doit être gérable, j'imagine. Ou alors, il n'y aura aucun moyen de se ravitailler et ma mère veut ma mort pour t'avoir corrompu, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Ta mère ne veut pas ta mort, gamin. Il y a une jeep parfaitement en état d'être conduite à la maison. Tu conduis, Steve, non?

Thomas se figea en levant les yeux vers son père, qui venait d'émerger de la cabine où l'hôtesse avait disparu, un verre d'alcool à la main.

-...Tu fais quoi ici? Demanda-t-il, son enthousiasme à quitter le sol américain s'évanouissant d'un coup. Tu ne viens pas avec nous, non?

-Encore heureux, à ta joie de me voir, commenta l'ex-président. J'avais à faire à New York ce matin, et je retourne à DC après qu'on vous aie déposé. Tu ne comptes pas me voir pour quelques mois, tu ne vas pas rechigner pour deux heures de vol, si? Et je voulais rencontrer plus officiellement ton petit ami, puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir nous le présenter. Scotch, Stephen?

-Sans façon.

Steve paraissait aussi peu ravi de voir son employeur que Thomas son père. Le brun, qui avait commencé à se détendre en s'asseyant avec Steve, se renfonça dans son siège, cherchant ses médicaments dans sa poche et en avalant deux avec son jus de fruit tandis que Bud prenait place dans le siège leur faisant face. Le silence s'éternisa un moment, inconfortable, et Thomas passa une main sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Hopkins passer la porte pour venir se poster contre le mur.

Fantastique.

-La maison où vous allez ne paye pas de mine, vraiment, lança finalement Bud, après une longue gorgée d'alcool. J'ai dis à Elaine de la vendre des dizaines de fois, avant qu'elle ne tombe complètement en décrépitude et perde toute sa valeur, mais elle a insisté pour la garder. Ceci dit, pour avoir la paix, ça, même toi, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de te mettre de voisins à dos. Il y a une jeep, donc, et la ville la plus proche est à cinq ou six kilomètres.

-Eh bien, tant mieux, déclara Thomas, mal à l'aise et agacé.

Son père devait-il vraiment venir gâcher même ce moment-là, même ses premières heures seul avec Steve? Devait-il faire se dissiper l'euphorie incrédule qui faisait battre son c?ur depuis que le blond avait confirmé qu'il voulait bien quitter le pays avec lui, et l'empêcher de s'expliquer pour sa réaction, l'empêcher d'apprécier la présence du garde près de lui?

Apparemment, oui.

-J'espère que vous avez penser à demander à une secrétaire de vous organiser? Vous avez pensé à avoir de l'argent canadien sous la main? Et un permis valide là-bas? Oh, n'aie pas l'air si exaspéré, Thomas, je vérifie juste pour votre bien. Un de mes cousins est déjà parti en Alaska spontanément avec sa nouvelle femme pour lui faire plaisir...

-Et ils ont oubliés les dollars Alaskiens, j'imagine? S'enquit Thomas entre ses dents. Papa, on aurait voulu être... seuls.

-J'allais dire qu'il avait oublié toutes ses cartes à la maison et avait dû rebrousser chemin. Ce serait un assez mauvais début pour impressionner ton petit ami.

-Papa...

-Eh bien? Je n'entends pas ce garçon se plaindre, que je sache. Essaie de te calmer un peu, TJ, tu as autant d'hormones qu'une femme. Alors, Stephen, j'ai jeté un ?il à votre dossier. Mon fils est votre premier petit ami, hein? J'espère que vous ne comptiez pas atteindre une grande carrière politique en commençant cette relation, vu le changement de carrière.

-Non, monsieur, répondit le soldat avec une certaine froideur mal dissimulée, qui fit paradoxalement chaud au c?ur de Thomas.

-Inutile de m'appeler monsieur, rétorqua cependant Bud en ignorant le ton utilisé. Si les choses se passent bien, vous partagerez ma dinde de Noël cette année, non?

-Peut-être, oui.

Une fois de plus, le ton était assez sec, n'invitant pas à poursuivre la conversation. Bud, cette fois, fit la moue et demeura silencieux pour un bref instant.

-Très bien. De quoi est-ce que je suis accusé, cette fois? Finit-il par demander en secouant la tête, l'air vaguement las, le verre au bord des lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me reprocher?

-Rien. J'aurais voulu passer le trajet avec Steve, c'est tout. Ça n'est pas un reproche.

-Tu crois que je vais gober ça? Je ne suis pas stupide. Ta mère pense que tu pars t'exiler loin de ta famille à cause de moi. J'essaie juste de prendre un peu de temps pour te montrer que je n'ai pas de soucis avec tes nouvelles relations, je ne vois pas où est le souci.

Thomas resta silencieux, les dents serrées ensembles, les doigts crispés sur son flacon de médicaments.

-Alors? Insista Bud, avec cette insupportable petite moue d'agacement confus, comme s'il ne voyait réellement pas que ses mots ne faisaient que tendre encore plus son fils.

-Mr. Hammond, je pense que Thomas est fatigué, et moi aussi. Nous aimerions avoir du temps en privé, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Mais est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par m'expliquer où est-ce que vous imaginez un problème?

-Il n'est pas question d'imaginer un problème. Nous aimerions tout simplement être seuls, comme votre fils l'a mentionné une ou deux fois, pendant que vous n'écoutiez pas.

Le ton du soldat était soudainement assez sec et froid, avec une confiance qui ne s'y trouvait généralement pas, comme lorsqu'il avait parlé aux journalistes pour les écarter de leur chemin. Le changement d'attitude surprit Thomas autant que son père, mais ce fut ce dernier qui, après un silence, renifla avec hauteur et se leva, probablement pour aller se servir un nouveau verre.

-Je n'aurais pas dû, hein? Grimaça Steve, presque immédiatement, en se tournant vers lui d'un air embarrassé. Thomas, je suis désolé, c'était juste... Je peux me taire, si tu préfères. Si c'est moi qui te mets mal à l'aise pour parler avec ton père, je peux...

-Non, le coupa abruptement Thomas, avant de se retourner vivement lorsque Hopkins, au même moment, toussota quelque chose de profondément insultant envers la masculinité de son ex-collègue. Tu peux répéter ça? S'enquit-il avec un regard noir au garde du corps, qui prétendit n'avoir rien entendu.

De nouveau, le silence se fit dans la cabine. Le rideau derrière lequel Bud avait disparu s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, mais seule une hôtesse les rejoignit pour leur demander quel film ils auraient voulu voir. Thomas demanda un film d'action, et Steve leva un sourcil avant de l'enlacer avec autant de proximité que leurs sièges le leur permettait, l'air ravi. L'histoire dépassait autant Thomas que celui-ci s'y était attendu (boum, boum, explosions, et comment ce type s'était-il remis en trois nuits d'avoir eu une balle tirée dans chaque genou? Se demandait-il, perplexe), mais il finit par s'amuser lui-même devant les dialogues surréalistes de certains personnages. L'ambiance demeurait un peu malaisée, en sachant que son père était à un rideau de distance, mais il parvint à se relaxer aux côtés d'un Steve de bonne volonté, tout en songeant que le trajet n'était qu'un moment inconfortable à passer.

Il passa finalement, en effet, et après trois heures de vol, l'avion se posa sur la piste de l'aéroport de Vancouver. Bud ne reparut pas, même alors que l'hôtesse venait leur indiquer qu'il pouvait reprendre leurs valises et sortir sitôt l'escalier sortit, et Thomas hésita à aller lui parler; lorsqu'il finit par passer le rideau, après avoir rencontré le regard rassurant de Steve, il trouva une pièce vide.

-Il est parti dormir, commenta Hopkins, qui s'était avachi dans un fauteuil et jouait sur son téléphone depuis la moitié du film. Je lui dirai au revoir pour vous. Bonnes vacances payées, Grant.

-C'est ça, renifla Steve en secouant la tête. Et une dernière chose, Hopkins.

Thomas regarda sans comprendre le blond relever les manches de sa veste. Hopkins mit une dizaine de secondes à lever les yeux de sa partie de Flappy Birds. Lorsqu'il le fit, Steve l'attrapa par le col avec une force qui parut choquer le garde autant que Thomas, et le força à se lever, pressant sa gorge contre le mur. Hopkins, ahuri, gargouilla un son incompréhensible.

-Quand Thomas et moi reviendront, si tu es toujours dans le coin... N'utilises plus jamais un mot de ce genre devant un de nous. Compris?

Les yeux exorbités, Hopkins hocha la tête, tentant sans succès de repousser le bras du blond. Celui-ci attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de relâcher sa prise, sa main serrant un instant plus tard celle de Thomas avec douceur.

-Tu es prêt à y aller?

-Je... je... oui?

Steve jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Hopkins, lequel se massait la gorge en paraissant toujours un peu sous le choc, puis il tendit sa valise à Thomas et le précéda hors de l'avion et en direction de l'aéroport. Dans le couloir, il fronça les sourcils en le voyant toujours la bouche entrouverte et s'arrêta abruptement.

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être violent avec lui, s'excusa-t-il maladroitement. C'était juste... Cet abruti disait toujours ce genre de trucs... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur en étant brusque. Je n'agis pas comme ça en général, tu veux bien me croire?

-...En toute franchise, Steve... C'est pas vraiment de la peur que je ressens, là...

Toujours un peu sous le choc, fixant le blond comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, Thomas s'éclaircit la gorge d'embarras en entendant sa propre voix, rauque et un rien tremblante. Steve paraissait complètement perdu, aussi jeta-t-il un coup d'oeil autour de lui avant de se pencher plus près de l'oreille du blond.

-Je vais appeler un taxi... On va aller à cette maison aussi vite que c'est physiquement possible, et dès qu'on y est... J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me montres de plus près c'était quoi, cette force, là, que tu me planques depuis des semaines. En long, en large, en profondeur... S'il te plait...?

Steve parut complètement pris de cours. Thomas, lui, ne pouvait que le fixer avec des yeux dont il devinait la pupille dilatée, un tiraillement insistant à l'entrejambe. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer, mais il savait que la démonstration de force inattendue de son garde du corps lui faisait des choses dont il était loin de se plaindre et qu'il serait effectivement largement enthousiaste à explorer avec davantage de précision. Le blond hocha la tête, perplexe, et Thomas le tira par la main passé les portes de débarquement et hors de l'aéroport.

Ce fut en effet une fois arrivée à la maison que Steve avait commencé à comprendre, alors que ses vêtements lui étaient arrachés les uns après les autres, ce que Thomas essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis leur départ de l'aéroport, et que le chauffeur de taxi avait lui-même bien entendu, à en juger par son visage rouge lorsqu'il avait pris leur argent sans mot dire pour précipitamment sortir les valises du coffre, paraissant pressé de partir.

Aucun d'eux n'avait véritablement pris le temps de faire le tour de la maison ou d'explorer l'aménagement qu'Élaine avait fait organiser pour eux; ils cherchèrent suffisamment longtemps pour trouver le lit, hilares et excités à la fois, et Thomas attira le blond à lui, ne dissimulant absolument rien de son empressement.

Ce ne fut que lorsque, enfin, enfin, son souffle se mélangea à celui de Steve, lorsque sa peau se pressa contre la sienne, lorsqu'il ferma les yeux en anticipant le délicieux plaisir d'être pris par son partenaire; ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rappela quel était le seul défaut qu'il avait trouvé à Steve. Gentil, beau, drôle, charmant, Steve avait quand même une faiblesse. Et en occurrence, malgré sa bonne volonté, il s'agissait de son manque de talent cruel en la matière.

Et puis merde, songea Thomas. Steve avait l'air de quelqu'un d'ouvert aux commentaires constructifs, et son ego n'avait jamais parut être un problème, jusqu'à maintenant. Alors il prit le risque, et se montra honnête.

-Attend... Attend, c'est pas le bon angle, là... Juste... Plus haut? S'il te plait?

Honnête, mais poliment, tout de même.

Steve émit un petit 'oh' avant de hocher la tête, concentré, et de faire de son mieux pour obéir à la demande, les yeux interrogateurs. Thomas eut une brève, brève pensée pour Sean, qui refusait catégoriquement de rencontrer son regard lorsqu'ils étaient au lit, et sourit un instant, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de gémir.

-Juste, juste comme ça, oui!

-À vos ordres, Mr. Hammond, sourit Steve, pas plus insulté que ça par le conseil -ni, d'ailleurs, par la baffe sur le crâne qui accueillit l'appellation.

Aussi simplement que ça, le problème de son partenaire maladroit se régla petit à petit. Thomas apprit donc sur le coup que la communication était une très bonne base dans un couple, avec plus de bénéfices qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible après avoir gardé les conversations au minimum avec ses anciens partenaires pour éviter tout conflit. Et si des doutes avaient persisté jusque là en lui, ils s'effacèrent définitivement- Steve était beaucoup plus qu'une quelconque aventure pour se défouler.

Si tel avait été le cas, devait-il s'avouer, il aurait cessé de le voir sitôt qu'il avait constaté quel manque d'expérience il avait.

En bref, Thomas Hammond ne pouvait même plus prétendre à lui-même qu'il avait été autre chose qu'un idiot prêt à tomber amoureux depuis l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur Steve Grant. Mais, à sa défense, Steve, lui, avait été particulièrement séduisant sans même essayer depuis le début, et il aurait été normal pour n'importe qui de craquer. D'abord.

La preuve se fit d'elle-même une fois de plus lorsque, une fois qu'ils eurent étrenné leur nouveau lit (car aucun d'eux ne songeait même à se demander s'il y avait un second lit dans la propriété), Steve l'embrassa gentiment en lui adressant un timide sourire.

-Satisfait?

-Comblé. Tu es le remède le plus efficace à la nervosité que j'ai jamais eu.

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Je ne pensais pas qu'une prise toute simple te ferait un effet pareil, cela dit. Si j'avais su...

-Mmh, tu es invité à me démontrer toute autre technique susceptible de m'intéresser dans le futur. Je commence à voir l'intérêt que tu portes à ces gars trop musclés, là, dans tes films...

-Pas que je sois vraiment musclé non plus.

-Mmh. Tu me conviens, à moi, remarque.

-Ça fera l'affaire, dans ce cas, détermina Steve avec un ton amusé, l'enlaçant et pressant un nouveau baiser contre son front qui fit soupirer Thomas de bien-être et se bouiner contre lui.

-...J'pense que te demander de m'accompagner ici était la meilleure décision que j'aurais pu faire...

-Ça regarde bien, je trouve. Et la maison est jolie.

-T'as eu le temps de regarder la maison, toi?

-Je te ferai visiter. Il y a un piano,de ce que j'ai vu.

-...Un coup de ma mère, ça... Pauvre toi, je vais encore te casser les oreilles à pratiquer des auteurs classiques.

-Tu me laisseras te dessiner pour te faire pardonner. Et tu me joueras du Gershwin.

-...Tu connais ça, toi?

-Je viens de Brooklyn, quand même.

-...Sérieux?

-J'ai encore plein de secrets, figure-toi.

-À ce sujet... Steve... Je... Sam m'a donné des médicaments qui sont à toi... J'veux juste que tu saches que je sais, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, baissant les yeux. 'Fin... Voilà, quoi. J'en penses rien, hein, quoi, c'est juste pour pouvoir t'aider si tu as besoin...

Le silence s'étendit un moment, et il regretta d'avoir coupé l'ambiance avec son besoin d'être honnête avec le blond. Il sentit finalement le blond hausser les épaules contre lui.

-...Ta mère m'a tenu pendant trois heures pour me donner les noms de tes anciens médecins et pour que je puisse la prévenir si tu recommençais à prendre de la coke. Elle m'a demandé de surveiller ta consommation de placebo, aussi.

-Oh.

-...J'aime pas parler de mes problèmes de santé, Thomas. Mais si je me sens mal, tu le sauras. Okay?

-...Même chose. Ça marche.

-Ça marche, confirma Steve, son sourire lui remontant aux lèvres.

Il fit lever le menton à Thomas et l'embrassa avec tendresse, la tension se dissipant lentement au fur et à mesure qu'ils se laissaient aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pitit commentaire pour nourrir l'auteure?


End file.
